


An Ill-suited, but Lovely Pair

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anti-Irish Sentiment, Blood and Violence, Courtship, Mild Period-Typical Racism, Multi, Overlord is Irish, Period-Typical Sexism, Pharma and Trepan are siblings, Starscream is a Japanese Woman, Transformers as Humans, Trepan is "MOST UNORTHIDOX", Trepan is female, ask to tag, very very mild nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Overlord is a notorious, but still faceless killer, who never thought to take a wife. But one day he meets a woman most peculiar and can't help but play one of his most elaborate schemes yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cliffs of Delphi: Tarn's Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247014) by [GreyLiliy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy). 



> Inspired by Cliffs of Delphi, namely Overlord being a serial killer, and Tarn and Pharma's relationship. Major change is Pharma is running a clinic, not an asylum. There are a few other similarities. I hope the author does not mind. if they do, feel free to contact me on tumblr and i will remove the fic.
> 
> I did a bit of research for this, including Starscream being Japanese in victorian era... what ever this is. Totally possible and it has a real world basis, i'm not just pulling this out of my ass i swear on it. It was called simply "Japanese Village" and was located in Knightsbridge. 
> 
> The setting is wonky but i honeslty.... don't care really. i've been poking at this for over two years and im so close to actually having an ending.
> 
> ALSO! Overlord will be called monkey and other such things by Tarn a lot. Irish people were often thought of as being inferior during the victorian era, if you must know. The mild racism tag is for starscream.

He had been south again. 

Overlord stalked the streets, looking for his next kill. Already he had killed a man, and laid his guts all over the street. It was late in the day, and the streets were getting decidedly less full. Night would fall, and he would strike again, before finally going back home.

He then saw a flash of red.

He turned and saw a woman. Her dress was an olive green, and her hair, a vibrant orange red. 

He could tell right away, she was not married. By her dress, the way she walked. And that was strange in of itself, as she seemed to have no one with her. Ladies her age always had an escort.

Overlord altered his path, and followed her. if he could get her to a more secluded space, he may have a kill he had not had in a long time. She even seemed to be looking for something.

Perfect. 

Overlord wiped away his intimidating demeanor, and put on the charm. He was not an idiot. Not like what the police thought. His kills were done precisely. Each slash had a point. Each pose he put his victims in told a story. 

He took his hat off, standing behind her. Overlord was much much taller then she was.

“Ma’am. I could not help but notice you seem lost.” he smiled kindly. He was a tall man, but not an ugly one. His face was deceptively handsome.

She turned, and looked up at him. Her lips pursed together and she seemed to go a bit meak. “Oh. Well... yes i am. I am looking for the clinic. The new one.”

Overlord was taken aback, and suddenly curious. That was not near here. “You are... Rather off course ma’am.”

“Oh...” she blushed heavily, reaching into her satchel and pulling out some paper, “But Pharma said.... hmm... Maybe he gave me the wrong directions?”

Pharma. Overlord knew that name. That was Tarn’s doctor. The young doctor he was ‘Romancing’. “Pharma?”

“Oh, my brother. He promised me a tour.” Trepan grumbled, turning the paper over. “I still can’t read his chicken scratch. Went to the finest schools and he still cant use a pen.”

Brother. Ohh, ohhhh Overlord was lucky this day. What nicer way to get at Tarn, then to kill the beloved sister of his current lover? It was even better then killing one off his lackies.

“You want a tour of a clinic? Thats a little strange for a lass like you.”

“I don’t care what you think, sir.” she said, “What I do value are directions I can read and follow. Can you help me?”

“You’re asking a stranger, a man no less, to help you?” Overlord was quickly becoming fascinated by this woman. She was nothing like the upper class ladies he saw walking about. She held no regard for etiquette. She was not supposed to talk with him, nor walk with him.

“Well who else will help me? A police man will just take e back home. I want to see my brother.”

“I will do you better. I will walk you there. its dangerous.” Overlord held out his arm, smiling. After a moment, she took it.

Overlord pulled her along towards the edge of town. “What is your name?”

“Trepan.”

Overlord smiled and led the way. Trepan had no need to worry, because Overlord had changed his mind. He would not kill her... yet.

\------

“Pharma I’m here!” trepan called as she stepped in the building. She pulled off her gloves and her hat with out a care for the man who she had been chatting at for an hour at most. “You’re writing is as terrible as ever.”

Pharma scurried out of the back room, disheveled and red faced. “Sister, where is the nanny? You came here without her?”

“Of course. She would not let me go.” Trepan pushed her things into her brother’s hands, “Says no one would marry me if I went looking at infections. Like I care.”

Overlord chuckled behind her. And Trepan remembered him. “This man took me here. He was far more helpful then you.”

“You let a man who is not related to us escort you? Trepan the scandal-”

“I don’t care. Besides, he didn’t mind and was a gentleman.”

“You’re sister is a delight. I very much enjoyed her company. So smart.”

Trepan’s heart sped up, though was soon drawn from her moment of elation when there was a racket in the back. A tall man dressed in a purple silk vest came out, face scarred heavily on the left side. He was also disheveled looking, his coat missing.

“I thought I heard a monkey.” he said, “Overlord, what a pleasure to see you here.”

It clearly was not a pleasure at all.

“Ah, Brother, so this is the clinic you were financing. What a quant place.” Trepan already felt the tension between the two tall men, and she hurried off to her brother’s side. “I want some tea.”

“Uh... Yes of course. Come let’s let them... Talk.” Pharma grabbed her arm so tightly it hurt and pulled her into the back. Tea was already prepared, and he got her a cup.

Pharma looked down at the cup for a moment before handing it to her. “Don’t go out alone ever again. There is a killer loose. He could of gotten you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Overlord did his research. He had only a vague Idea of who Pharma was, but Trepan made things interesting enough to actually look into the family. 

She and Pharma were the children of the esteemed Doctor, Ratchet. Adopted children, as Ratchet had never married. Pharma and Trepan were biological siblings, but in no way related to the elder man.

Trepan was a social outcast, at 23, she was a little younger then her brother. And she simply did not fit in. She had no suitors to speak of, or anyone even interested. And her age was making her less and less viable as a wife. She showed interest in surgery, but, given the stigma against women, she would never become a surgeon.

Overlord had a plan. he would marry this girl. He had never thought to marry anyone. He had intended to be a childless bachelor his whole life, or at least sire some bastard he would take in and raise.

But this woman... Trepan, would give him the finest children. he could tell. In the conversation they had shared on the way to the asylum, she had been intelligent and shrewd. And she was not totally unlady-like When he had taken her hand to help her hop a puddle, she had blushed and stammered.

She was utterly perfect.

His adoptive father was holding a party. Like always, Overlord got an invitation, but this time, he would put it to use. It was a standard invitation, with the same message on every one. the Lord Megatron would be hosting a party. Blah blah blah

Overlord heard thought that Ratchet would be there, as well as his daughter. He might of been trying to sell her off before she got too old.

So Overlord put on his charm, got well dressed, and went to the party.

As he had hoped, Trepan was there, standing off to the side of her father, who was trying to introduce her to any man who showed the slightest interest. Overlord made sure to dally nearby so Trepan could see him, and ask for him to see her. As was the social etiquette. 

Trepan lit up when she saw him. “Oh! Papa, this is the man that helped me to Pharma’s clinic.” she smiled, and turned to her father. “Invite him to speak with me! Papa please!”

Ratchet sputtered, seemingly off put that his daughter had spoken to him with no introduction. “He.... Well...” Ratchet sighed and walked over to Overlord, looking up at the massive man. “Thank you sir for making sure my daughter got there safely. She left without an escort. I was so worried. Please, my daughter wishes to meet with you.”

Overlord nodded, approaching Trepan, taking her hand, and bowing. “I was quite charmed by her on the way. She has lots to talk about. I am Overlord. I own a few businesses in Garrus-9.”

Ratchet got red faced, but not out of anger. “Ah yes... My fault. I indulged her to much as a child. But I am happy you were... Happy to speak with her.”

“Very happy. In fact I very much wish to dance with her.”

With a swish of her sleeves Trepan whipped up her fan and rested it on her right cheek. That meant yes. She chewed on her lip and nervously looked to her father.

“Ah well... Of course. She seems to like that idea. Who am I do say no?”

Trepan quickly took Overlord’s arm, and allowed herself to be led to ball room floor. Overlord looked out into the crowd, and spotted Tarn.

The man was looking right at him, and clearly furiousm behind his mask. Overlord smiled at him, and then turned his attention to Trepan as they danced.

The first of several that night.

\------

“You’re not getting her.” Tarn snarled low.

Overlord puffed on his cigarette, not looking at Tarn, but eyeing his lackeys. The one one, Vos, who spoke almost no english. French was all he knew. He reminded Overlord of himself. The English hated the French almost as much as the Irish. One of the reasons he had not tried to kill him yet. “And who else would court an odd girl like her?”

“I have on good authority that a doctor is also after her. Lobe. He is a much better suitor then you, bastard.” 

Overlord took a deep drag, then blew it into Tarn’s masked face. he had long stopped caring about the insults to his Irish heritage. That part of him was good as dead, beaten out of him by the teachers Megatron hired. It helped that his hair was black, and not the stereotypical blond or ginger. “My mother and father were married.”

“There is more than one kind of bastard.”

Overlord flicked his cigarette away. “If he is so well suited, why does Ratchet look like he is still looking?”

Tarn’s eyes narrowed. “Trepan does not like him. Says he is too old. So Ratchet holds out hope for someone better. But you... you don’t have nearly enough money to compare to a doctor. So don’t even bother.”

Overlord chuckled, then pat Tarn’s face. “Don’t be too sure.”

Later that week, the good doctor Lobe, well known for ‘curing’ the mentally deranged and problem children with revolutionary treatments, was dead. Robbery the papers said, even though he had been stabbed fifteen times, and his hawkish ugly face beaten in. Much to brutal to be a robbery, the cops said. But... his money and watch was missing. What else could it have been?

How ever he died.... It was sure to be a closed casket service.


	3. Chapter 3

Overlord made sure to get his bank in order, so he seemed promising to Ratchet. Not that the doctor needed money, but he no doubt would want his only daughter to live a comfortable life.

Either way, Trepan was his. Lobe, was rotting in the dirt. All he had to worry about was Tarn directly trying to get between him, and his goals.

In the late summer he began his negotiations with the good doctor. He often came to Ratchet’s home to discuss, and thus got to know Pharma better as well, if not through conversation, then observation. 

He was a brat, but smart. No wonder Tarn liked him. He no longer lived with Ratchet, so he was coming around to stick his nose in their business.

Ratchet was going over some statements Overlord has supplied him. He seemed to want proof Overlord had money. Even if Overlord was the only suitor, Ratchet would make sure he was a good one.

“You are quite well off for a self made man.” Ratchet finally said, “Lord Megatron told me he took you off the streets and under his wing.”

Overlord grimaced. Of course the old fool prattled about him. Always good words behind Overlord’s back, but to his face, it was nothing but insults. “Yes he did. Took me off the street and beat me straight.”

“He seemed quite proud of that fact.” Ratchet said, “Now, for my dear Trepan’s dowery.... two thousand should be good yes?”

Overlord smiled. he was not interested in the money. Money had never interested him. But, it was a good amount. “Yes. I think thats good.”

Ratchet remained serious despite the agreed amount. “Are you curious of her past?”

Overlord took his statements back. “I suppose. How did you come across her and her brother?”

“I used to do charity visits to less fortunate people.” the old man said, “Pharma was eight, Trepan six. Their father was dead, and their mother... Well. She was unable to find any respectable work.”

“A whore then.” Overlord stated simply, “Died of illness?”

“Birth actually. Poor woman was pregnant with a customers child. She died during. Baby was dead when it came out.” Ratchet cleaned off his glasses, smiling as his assistant came in with scotch. “Thank you Drift... Anyway. I felt so bad for the family you know. So I took the two under my wing. Made them my own.”

“How fortunate for them.” This certainly explained why Trepan was so spirited. She had not been trained to be a lady until she was quite a bit older. That, and it seemed she was spoiled by her adopted father. “Are you afraid this will affect our deal?”

“Well... I could raise the dowery if it will help.” Ratchet said.

Overlord knew just what to say to make the man like him.

“My dear doctor. I would marry your daughter even if she had no dowery.”

Ratchet got red in the face, and he laughed, slapping Overlord on his back. “I am glad to hear it, Overlord. Then, its official. Negotiations are over?”

Overlord grinned. “Oh yes. I think we can move onto the engagement.”

Later as Overlord washed up to leave, Pharma tried to intimidate him.

“Stay away from my sister and call off the engagement.”

“Is there an ‘or else’?” Overlord asked, adjusting his gloves.

“.... Tarn will-”

“Unlike Tarn who has his little group, the only person I am close to is your sister. So unless you want to harm her... There is no leverage he could gain over me.”

Pharma grew silent and left, and Overlord smirked smugly.

\------

“Tarn wants me to step in and stop this you know.”

Overlord leaned back in his chair, grinning at Megatron. “Tarn also didn’t want you to take an Asian woman as your mistress. You did that anyway.”

Megatron puffed his opium pipe, chuckling. “Starscream wormed her way in. I could not let her stay in that exhibit. She was too smart to be ogled by the rich. She dissevered a nice place to live. With me. Now I can view her all I want. Pitty I can’t marry her.”

‘View’ like she was an exhibit... No wonder she bordered on hating him. “How many times has she tried to poison you now?” Overlord asked offhandedly.

“Shut up, boy.” Megatron growled, “Or I will change my mind about letting you marry that girl. The Lord knows what you do at night Overlord, and so do I.” the elder man gave a few more puffs on his pipe before putting it out, rising out of his chair.

“I do hope that, when the familial introductions are needed, you will have me on hand?” Megatron asked, his limp gone for the moment thanks to the opiates.

“Of course. You raised me after all.” Overlord said, his voice strained.

If kidnaping a perfectly well cared for boy off the streets and beating him until he submitted could count as ‘raising’.

“Good. Now go. You have a picnic with her right?” He went to the door and opened it, Starscream standing just outside the door, tea in hand. Megatron chuckled and flipped the tray out of her hands, the tea cup falling on the floor and shattering. “I told you, stop bringing my tea.”

“It... I didn’t poison it this time, you invalid! I was being nice!” She followed after him, screaming, “I even put on the kimono! You love it when I wear it and now you got your damn tea all over it! Think before you act!” She devolved into Japanese, yelling until her voice cracked and took on a horrible hoarse screeching.

Overlord rolled his eyes and gathered his coat. He saw himself out, and took the carriage to Ratchet’s estate.

Trepan was waiting outside, in a lovely green dress and a white Parasol. It was almost childlike, the dress. No tight bodice, and no high collar. She certainly wished to be comfortable. She smiled from under her bonnet as Overlord stepped out of carriage, motioning to the basket beside her.

“I have some lemonade, and sandwiches. If you want anything else, I can grab a pie and some sardines.” Trepan also had a book tucked under her arm. from what he saw of the spine, it was an anatomy book.

“No, thats fine.” Overlord stepped up to his fiancee and took her by the hand. His huge hand enveloped her’s in an alluring manner. he admired how little she was compared to him for a moment, before helping her step down the steps.

Her face was a little pink. Bashful... How sweet.

Overlord chuckled and picked up the basket, leading her back into the large gardens. He knew just the place for their picnic. There was a wooded area, with a clearing. It was secluded, and away from the prying eyes of Ratchet and the help.

They ate, and drank, Trepan taking to reading after wards. The bonnet discarded showing her pumpkin colored hair, book in one hand, fan in the other. As she fanned herself, she smiled slyly at him over her book, and pat her lap.

He rested his head there, face pressed into her stomach, arms wrapped around her. This had become more then a scheme. He really was enjoying himself. 

Still, his hands moved under the folds of her gown, touching a leg. Trepan made a tut, wapping his head with her fan. He didn’t stop though and soon she was on her back, giggling behind her hands as his own moved farther up her legs.

She made such sweet sounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will not be an update for a while, up until this point everything was already writen. Sorry yall. but i have the outine, ui just gotta fill it.

“I got you this dress to meet Lord Megatron.” Ratchet held the emerald green dress up, and Trepan gasped, “The height of fashion, yes?”

Trepan got up, touching the silk fabric. “Papa its lovely.” She took it, smiling as she held it up and stood before her mirror. She frowned soon after.

“I need a corset for this.” She turned quickly, pouting, “I can’t wear this. You know they hurt me.”

Ratchet faltered under Trepan’s well trained and manipulative pout. “You have to get used to it. You will be wearing one for you wedding after all.”

“Papa!”

Trepan’s nanny spoke up. “You are getting married Trepan. Start behaving like a lady.” 

Trepan scowled at her, then huffed. “Fine. Is it at least looser?”

“Of course.” Ratchet said, “You need to breath after all.” he kissed her cheek, before leaving so Trepan could be dressed.

It was pretty... maybe it would not be that bad.

\------

“I hate corsets.” Trepan simpered pathetically to her father. Her ribs hurt. Her father hand indeed been nice enough to make sure the custom made dress was at least loose enough for her to breath, but it was still too tight for her untrained chest.

“It’s just for the night. You have to look presentable for Lord Megatron.” Ratchet assured her, “Light headed?”

“No papa, I’m not light headed but I will surely be bruised.”

Ratchet smiled sympathetically, kissing her cheek. Megatron approached and he quickly bowed, Trepan did not.

Overlord had told her his truth. And thus the older man was ruined to her. She held out her hand to him. “My lord.”

Megatron’s temple throbbed as Starscream hid her snicker behind her fan. The ‘exotic’ beauty once again forced into a lavish kimono for the spectacle of the party. Trepan could not help but notice she seemed to be giving every one who stopped to look at her too long the nastiest glare she could muster without catching Megatron’s ire.

There would be poison in something Megatron ate that night, for sure. Overlord had told her of that bit of scandal too.

“A bit rude, isn’t she?” Megatron said, not taking her hand to kiss.

“Forgive me she doesn’t always act like this.” Ratchet took Trepan by her arm. Not roughly, but in more a ‘please behave manner’.

Trepan sighed and curtsied. “Forgive me. I was remembering the things my future husband told me about you.”

Megatron’s temple throbbed again and he looked to Overlord as he approached. “And what did he say?”

Trepan smiled smugly. “It would be scandalous to repeat. So I won’t.”

Starscream was barely able to hold in her laughter now. “I like her.”

“Of course you do. Go hang off of someone else for a while.” Megatron shook her off his arm, and Starscream stroked his face affectionately before moving away, rudely shoving her way through some business men.

“You certainly picked someone... Interesting.” Megatron said coldly to Overlord.

Overlord took Trepan’s hand, her heart fluttering as he kissed it. “Interesting is what I have always liked.”

Trepan watched Megatron move as he and Overlord talked in a barely civil manner. She now knew his leg was bad. The bone had healed fine, but he was in constant pain now. She noted the odd shape of his thigh. he was wearing ... padding around it.

“They botched it...” She said out loud, looking up at Megatron.

“I beg your pardon?” Megatron asked, not mad this time, but genuinely confused.

“The surgeons. They botched your leg. What happened? Infection right? You are wearing padding under your trousers. You would not give up the leg, so they had to cut the flesh away, so much the leg looks misshapen. But they botched it. Now you have to smoke to dull the pain.”

Megatron blinked, shocked now. 

“If they had kept their tools clean it would not of happened. But keeping a a surgeons ward clean during a war is hard isn’t it?”

Trepan saw Overlord smile adoringly at her from the corner of her eye. And she knew now, more then ever, that he was the man for her. Not even her father looked at her like that when she showed off how much she knew.

She took her shut fan and put it over her heart. Overlord noticed and smirked. An already known message, but she knew he appreciated it.

‘You have won my love.’

Trepan left her father and fiancé, going for a bit of punch. She realized she would have to eat lightly, as the blasted corset would compress her stomach if she ate too much. She huffed angrily.

“I see why my brother likes you. So uncultured like he is.”

Trepan turned to Tarn, her brother just behind him. “You let a man speak of your sister in such a way?” She snapped her fan shut, eyes narrowing at the both of them, “Or do you let him simply because he funds your clinic?”

“Now now, no need to be rude-”

“You call my fiancé an ape. I will treat you how I see fit.” Some guests near them quickly left, though the party still had a loud hum of chatter.

“I only state the facts my dear. If you knew what I knew, you would reject him.”

“Listen to Tarn, Trepan.” Pharma said, pushing past him and taking her hands, “Overlord is-”

“Irish? I know that. Have you forgotten mamma was too?”

“Yes. In every meaning of the way. He’s not a good man.” Pharma kept his voice hushed, though Trepan remained rather loud.

“I am not a good woman either as you all tell me. I think I will suit him fine.” She swatted at Pharma with her fan, the young man flinching away.

“Just as apish as he is.” Tarn stated with mild disgust, and Pharma got red in the face, “At least she looks it unlike him.”

“You’re going to let him call me that? Call you that? Some older brother you are. Mother would be tossing in her grave knowing you can’t even stand up to some rich flapdoodle.”

Tarn this time got red in the face, jaw clenching tightly.

Starscream chose that moment to come in, practically gliding to her side. She really was a beauty, her oval face powdered snow white and black hair up with colorful lacquered combs. Her red lips spread in a sneer. “Don’t you have to go and bugger her brother?”

Trepan stiffened and looked at her with wide eyes, and Pharma’s face got even redder. Tarn was shaking now, pointing at her. “You... How dare you. When father-”

“Oh please. I can get away with anything.” Starscream took Trepan’s hand and pulled her away, sitting her down with her drink, and fanning her.

“Is he... Are they?” Trepan looked up at Starscream, lowering her voice quickly. “Is it true?”

“Well, our dear Tarn has never courted a woman. Ever. And that brother of yours comes by so often.” Starscream kept fanning her as Trepan sipped her drink, “Don’t think too much of it. Never was that big of a deal where I was from.”

Trepan went back to sipping, watching as Pharma angrily gestured at Tarn on the edge of the party. She felt in the pit of her stomach it was true, though it probably would not last much longer with how angry her brother looked.

\--------

After the party they went home, and right to bed, the board in-between them. Once Trepan was sure the house had all gone to sleep, she moved to his side herself.

Overlord snorted as he woke from his dozing. Though he smiled and pulled her to him. “You made him so mad.”

Trepan smiled. “I think you enjoyed that.” She pulled her self up a bit more, kissing him. She loved kissing him. his hands moved to her back, and she made a little sound.

Her ribs hurt something terrible. Overlord reached over and turned the oil lamp back up. “I told you to take a hot bath.”

“The chamber maid was asleep by the time we got back. I didn’t want to wake her up.” Trepan said, pulling away so Overlord could sit up. He took the hem of her white gown, and she snatched it away.

“I’ve seen it all.”

“It was only what was under my knickers as you got annoyed by my dress, and we were out side that time.” Trepan said coyly, “My father is in the house. I’m not even supposed to be on this side of the bed.”

“But here you are. I’m not doing anything. I just want to see the damage.”

Trepan frowned, lifting up the gown herself. Overlord touched her side and Trepan shuddered.

“As long as you are my wife, you will never wear those corsets again.” he said, pressing down. It hurt enough that Trepan flinched away. She however, was thankful for Overlord’s declaration.

He stood up and rung the servant bell. “You are getting that hot bath. Gown down and back on your side of the bed.”

Trepan argued, but another jab to her side made her comply. It really was sore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter with violence.
> 
> there will be another long gap between. i dont know what i want to do for this next chapter... its the wedding but... idk what to do.

Tarn scratched at his face wildly, ignoring his nurse, Nickel, as she fussed at him. The party had gone terribly, Pharma enraged at him for insulting his sister and refusing to come back with him afterwards. 

Damned Overlord, he always got under his skin. Either directly or through someone he knew. He was made a fool of and he would not tolerate that.

He finally stopped scratching, his face bleeding. He looked at Kaon, face contorted angrily. Kaon took no notice of his expression, not having the means. Regardless, he had a good ear.

“Have you calmed, Tarn?” he asked, his hound making a huffing sound from below his chair.

“I want you to kill that girl.” Tarn hissed.

Nickel, very much aware of Tarn and his shadier businesses, balked. “Kill?! Are you serious? Her brother is your-”

“I want her dead. Someone needs to teach that ape his place. A man like him should never be married.”

“Do you want one of us to do it?” Kaon asked, resting his chin on his cane, “Or should I get some money and hire someone?”

Tarn had always kept his group out of the streets when Overlord came around. Overlord loved to target anyone he knew for sure assisted in Tarn’s various crimes. Whether it be a prostitute who worked for someone that worked out of Tarn’s various building investments, to his inner circle. Didn’t matter how low or high up, though he knew Overlord would love to kill Kaon, Helex, Vos, and Tesarus more than anything else.

“Hire someone. Doesn't have to be fancy. they just have to know what they are doing.”

——-

“Black Shadow, long time no see.” Kaon slid into the seat across from the man, his hound taking its place below his seat.

“Every time you do that it creeps me out.” Black Shadow mumbled, putting his cigar down, “Only time one of you lot come around is if Tarn wants something. So, what is the job?”

“Tarn wants you to kill Overlord’s fiance.” Kaon said, taking the cigar and taking a puff, “Will you do it?”

Black Shadow got pallid, almost green. “He’s getting married? Should send him scotch…”

“Black Shadow…”

“I heard you, and I'm not sure I want too.” He snatched the cigar back, taking a deep drag, then downing his whiskey, “If I fail i'm in a world of hurt… How much you planning to offer?”

Koan pet his dog’s head. “Hmm… Ten thousand.”

Black Shadow whistled, but didn’t look any better. He took a few puffs before nodding. “He is serious… Alright. I will do it. Pay half of it up front, no strings. You know. Just in case I have medical bills.”

Kaon grinned. “Alright.”

\--------

“Should i get red or yellow roses for the wedding?” Trepan asked, looking at the display as she pressed a gloved finger to her lip in thought.

“The pink and orange ones. They smell nicer. Like citrus almost.” Overlord paused, racking his brain for the name, “Soleil d'Or, I think?”

Trepan lit up. “Oh! Yes! And can we get them for our garden too? I would love to tend to a bush.”

Overlord nodded. “Sure. you can have a whole garden. Mine is rather basic right now.” He held his hand out, trepan taking it as they left the nursery for town. “Baker next?”

Trepan nodded, lifting her skirts as she trotted through the mud without a care. Overlord smiled at her lack of tact. Now that she was comfortable, and knew he loved her wiles, she flaunted them with no care to anyone else's thoughts.

It was adorable.

He looked out to the crowd and frowned when he thought he saw an old acquaintance, Black Shadow. Overlord focused on him. Black Shadow didn’t often come out of the shadows these days. He was getting a bit more notorious for his work.

The hairs on the back of Overlord’s neck stood up, and his pace quickened. He didn’t like that Black Shadow was moving towards Trepan, or that he was looking in her direction.

He broke into a run when through a gap in the crowd, he saw him lift his cane up.

He would get in close, no chance of missing. 

Overlord knew he would not make it in time, but he had always been cleaver. “Stop that man with the cane! He has a concealed weapon!” He had the intention to make people panic. And they did. People quickly started bunching up together, away from any man with a cane, Trepan was swept up in a group panicked pedestrians 

Black Shadow looked to him, then bolted. Overlord followed him, chasing him down a backstreet and into alleys. 

A bullet whizzed past his cheek as he turned a corner, Black Shadow pointing his cane gun at him,

“Good day, Overlord. I hope it’s a good one.” Black Shadow brandished the cane now as a club, smiling cheerily. Overlord figured he was too close for Black Shadow to reload his gun.

“Black Shadow. It's a pleasure... Well it would of been better if i didn't know someone was after my dearest.” Overlord pulled out a knife from his sleeve.

“Dearest? Well well. You got soft. Never would of thought that would of happened.” Black Shadow made no move towards Overlord, simply getting his footing, “I’m waiting.”

He was waiting for overlord to go first. Black shadow had range, so he currently had the upper hand. Overlord fiddled with the blade of his knife, thinking a bit. “So who hired you?”

Black Shadow fidgeted nervously. “I have a policy not to tell. Not to coppers, not to you.”

“Well. I have ways of making people talk… or squeal in this case.” Overlord lunged, ducking as Black Shadow swung. He went right for the leg, blade stabbing into the assassins thigh.

Black Shadow planted a fist in his face, trying to toss Overlord off, but it would take more than that. Overlord twisted the knife, sneering as Black Shadow barely contained his scream. He pulled out his knife, grabbing Black Shadow by the neck and headbutting him.

“Who sent you?” Overlord already had an idea, it had to be Tarn. One last desperate attempt to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Black Shadow hissed, groaning as Overlord punched the stab wound on his thigh, “Still not telling. Its my policy.”

Overlord curled his lip, leaning in close. “Im getting angry, Black Shadow. And you know when I’m angry, it’s going to really hurt.” He headbutted the would be assassin again, not caring that he was hurting himself too.

“I know that well Overlord. But I won’t tell.” Black Shadow bit his lip as Overlord took his knight and stabbed his thigh again.

“Tell me now, or I will cut off all of your damned fingers.”

“Overlord!”

Overlord pulled away, letting Black Shadow slump to the alley floor. Trepan was running up to him, skirts bunched in her arms so she could run. “What is this? What- Ah!” She covered her mouth, wide eyed.

“This man was trying to kill you.” Overlord enforced, pointing his knife at him, “I was just-”

She held up her hands, shaking her head. “I want to go home now.”

Overlord fidgeted a little, tossing the knife on the ground. “.... Of course.” He left Black Shadow to be gathered by the coppers, who were already making their way down the alley. Trepan spoke up

“They man is down that way. My fiance apprehended him. Make sure he gets some medical help.” She took Overlord’s arm, leaning on him as they went back to the carriage. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Barely hurts.” Overlord watched as she pulled out a silk handkerchief, smiling as she handed it to him to clean up. He had been worried he scared her, but things seemed fine. 

Better then fine when she planted a hard kiss on his lips once they were alone inside.

\------

In the carriage Trepan had been sure to show how flattered she was with Overlord’s rather, enthused desire to defend her. After the returned home she retired to her fainting room to relax away from her father.

It was one of the only rooms he would not enter even when he was worried sick about her.

She looked up as someone knocked on the door. Pharma’s voice came from the other side.

“Can I come in?”

Trepan sat up. “Of course silly.” She smiled as Pharma came in, though it soon vanished when she saw how upset he seemed, “Are you okay?”

“Ah… No.” Pharma took off his gloves and joined her on the lounger, biting his lip.

“I had to give away the clinic… and my home. I will be moving back in with father.” 

Trepan tossed her arms around Pharma, holding him as he continued.

“I broke it off with Tarn and he refused to continue his payments. And demanded I pay him back. I… I had no choice but to give the deeds to him.” Pharma twisted his gloves, “It’s for the best. If he thought that about you, he thought the same about me.”

Trepan nodded, making Pharma rest his head on her shoulder. His shoulders started shaking, and she pet his head. She doubted it would stay over for long. Tarn didn’t seem to be the type to let things end that easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next chapter. Sorry it took me so long!

With fall came winter. And with winter, spring. The wedding grew ever closer. Pharma took to working alongside Ratchet and his apprentice, First Aid. Trepan fussed over her wedding dress, and the training of her waist for it. She despised every moment she was forced to lounge around in the damned corset and she let it be known. It did not help her father’s only solution for her anger was for her to make use of her fainting room and call for a doctor.

She was not hysterical. Overlord made very sure of that. She doubted she would ever need to call on someone to treat that sort of problem now that she had him.

She wanted to do something for him. So she had pressed him for where he was from. What he remembered before Megatron took him away. Overlord seemed to recall quite well. She was surprised he had never bothered to try find his birth parents himself.

“Was your name Overlord?”

“The only thing I got to keep was my name.” Overlord said, pinching Trepan’s cheek, “You seem awfully curious.”

Trepan playfully swatted his hand away. “I was just wondering.” She kissed his cheek, giggling as he fondled her side.

\------

Trepan sent a few letters and went to a trip to the police station shortly after. She took off her hat as she came in, walking up to the desk. A young man with wide shoulders was sitting at the desk. He smiled at her.

“Hello ma’am. How may I help you?”

“I sent the letter a week ago, inquiring about a kidnapping that happened some time ago.” Trepan smiled at him, “The little boy, Overlord.”

The man got up. “Oh! Yes of course. This way I will take you to Prowl.”

Trepan took her seat once let in. The detective didn’t look very friendly at all. In fact he did not even look at her as he worked on his papers.

“What is a lovely young woman like you doing looking at kidnappings?” Prowl asked, finally casting her a quick glance.

“I’m getting married. And I do believe my husband is the boy that went missing. I would very much like to find his parents and invite them to the wedding.”

Prowl looked at her fully. “So you are the one marrying Megatron’s adopted son.”

Ah. Then he new. She had a feeling Megatron probably payed everyone off to keep Overlord for his own experiments to see if he could beat the Irish out of someone.

Prowl wrote something on some paper. “You are lucky. The ones in charge retired a while ago. They would of not told you anything. I however...” He slid the paper to her. He did not smile at her. What a cold man.

Trepan took the paper, smiling when she realized it was an address.

\------

Trepan grunted as her corset was tightened. She pressed her hands against the wall a bit more firmly, frowning. She could not wait to move in with Overlord and be rid of these things for the rest of her life.

A final tug and her nan had cinched her waist enough. She held her stomach, trying to get used to her breathing being constricted. It was just for the wedding. Overlord had promised to let her change into a dress more her liking before the guests ate the sandwiches and cake.

The dress, a gorgeous white gown. It had an exposed neckline as well, something Trepan was thankful for. She would not be totally smothered.

She sat for her makeup, which she hopped would be light, when her father came in flustered.

“Trepan have you seen Pharma? He is supposed to be getting ready to walk you down with me, but I cant find him, and I can’t leave the guests in the garden for too long.” Ratchet was quite flustered.

“I will find him papa.” Trepan stood, swatting at her nan to keep her from trying to make her sit back down. “Go see the guests and make sure Overlord does not come inside.”

She kissed his cheek and hurried out, checking the rooms and listening carefully.

“Get off me!

There was Pharma. Trepan picked up her dress skirts, quickly hurrying to the room. He didn't sound happy, and she was not either.

She opened the door and was met with her brother and Tarn. Tarn turned to look at her, eyes narrowed behind his mask. Pharma was red faced and his suit ruffled.

Trepan didn’t have her fan, but her hands were just as good. She smacked at Tarn a few times, before grabbed Pharma and pulling him away. She glared at him. “Why are you here?”

“I had an invitation.” Tarn said, moving towards her. Trepan puffed out her chest, lifting her fist. 

“Come closer and I will scream.”

“I was only talking to him. I want to discuss things.” Tarn held out his hand, “It's about his office. Now go. He will be there to see you married.”

Tarn was being oddly calm and civil, the condescending tone he had the few times Trepan had seen him gone. Still she didn’t trust him, tugging Pharma along after her.

Tarn would no let up though, grabbing Pharma’s arm. Trepan was furious, going back to Tarn and pulling her fist back. She gave him a good punch in the jaw, his mask knocked askew. “Get your hands off my brother now or I will make your life hell!” She poised for another punch, but Pharma grabbed her arm.

He was biting his lip nervously, he shook his head at her. “You will bruise your knuckles. You won’t look good for-”

“You are more important to me then how I look! You always have been!”

Pharma smiled at her. “Its okay. I will talk with him. I will be there. Just go.”

Trepan pursed her lips, before hugging her brother tightly. “If he does anything to you tell me.” She kissed his cheek, and then left, shaking her hand. Tarn had a hard face.

She went back to her nanny, flopping down in front of the vanity and holding her stomach. She was having a little trouble breathing from the excitement but she would calm down shortly.

“Did you find Pharma?” her nan asked, going back to powdering her face to make her freckles fade and blend in more with her skin.

“I did. He will be along shortly.” Trepan coughed, waving her away. She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. She didn’t like how it looked. She took a bit of cloth and wiped it away.”I just want some color on my lips, nan. Overlord likes my freckles.”

The woman huffed but dropped it, probably because she knew very well how much Trepan hated her dress.

\--------

Overlord stood out in the garden waiting. It was still crisp, but the snow had melted and the grass was again green. A good day for a wedding. He looked at the modest reception, mostly friends of Ratchet. He had few if anyone for his side. Megatron had an invitation but did not arrive, so he probably would not be here. 

Starscream though was. She for once was dressed in ‘proper’ attire, high collar and large layered skirt. She probably came to see Trepan married more then him. His lovely fiancé had earned Starscream’s affection, not an easy feat.

He looked to a couple he did not recognize. Older, with weathered faces like they worked on a farm. Nothing like the other guests, despite their clothes still being quite nice. The woman’s lips were thinly pursed and her hands clutched together. She was looking at him very intently. Her eyes were wet, and when they locked eyes she smiled like she had finally found something.

She looked familiar. Incredibly familiar. He looked away, and back. She was still looking at him and smiling, she turned to the man, who looked to him too. Stern... and he looked an awful lot like Overlord. Though older.

His stomach twisted, looking away. He didn’t like being this nervous or unsure. He glanced at them again, this time the woman moving to get up, fussing when her husband, Overlord assumed, tried to make her sit back down.

She managed to get away from him, rushing too him, tears on her face. “It is you! You look just like your father!”

Overlord held his hands up as she hugged him tightly. She smelled like lemon oil and vaguely of hay.

She smelled like...

He grimaced, though not from anything negative. He was... he was not used to these kind of emotions. He wrapped his arms around her, eyes stinging.

She pulled away, holding his face with calloused hands. “Look at you... You grew up so well.”

Overlord spared a small smiled, chuckling as she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe at his wet eyes. “I missed you too, Mother.”

He remembered now. He felt stupid for not recognizing her. It had been so long ago, she had aged so much, but now he could recognize her.

The band started, signaling Trepan was going to enter the garden soon. Overlord kissed his mother’s cheek, then smiled at his father.  
He really did wish Megatron was here so he could of seen this. Tarn would have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Overlord strolled along outside the building, cane on his arm. The hospital he heard was in need of improvements.  A good time to invest. He had a child now. His mother and father were getting older and he wanted to provide for them.

It was not a matter of wanting, but needing.

He pulled out his leather gloves, slipping them back on. the day had been hot. The heat barely lingered in the night air now, but home would still be sweltering. With a last glance to his new investment, Overlord went on his way.

He already owned all four general stores in Garrus 9, and two grocers. One in the city he called home, and in a small neighboring town. It got him a nice little profit, which he saved mostly.

But he had to buy a new house soon. Or expand. Again, he wanted to provide a good home for his child, and his parents.

He slowed his walking, looking into an alley. Some paupers were camping there. His hand twitched. But his knife was not with him at the moment. Today was business, not pleasure.

He had to limit his murders too. He was not sure how much, or if he should cut it out all together. He didn’t want his family scandaled if he was caught.

He walked up the road to his home, on the outskirts of town. His home was mostly land at the moment. And honestly not that much. There was a larger place down the way, maybe he could worm his way into there with a few choice murders of the family heads.

He stepped inside, as he expected, it was quite hot inside. He undid his tie, Smiling at the maid that rushed up to take his coat. “Good girl. Now where is my wife?”

The maid was terrified, but eventually found her tongue. “In... In your room sir. With the baby.”

Overlord nodded, thick lips pulled into a grin as he took off his coat and hat. “Ah, i will join her.”

“She’s not decent sir-”

“Oh please. That makes it better.” He went up the stares, soft music from the music box his wife brought from her home playing. he undid his vest, pushing the door open. his wife was on the bed, laying on her side as her head was propped on her hand.

“Trepan darling. I’m home.” He admired her as he set his vest and tie on the chair, undoing his shirt a bit. She was indeed indecent. She was in one of his shirts, red hair down and curling along her shoulders. From what he could tell, she had nothing on underneath. Not corset and chemise nor a pair of bloomers were in sight

Still not one for corsets. He didn’t mind.

She looked up at him, smiling. “Hello dear. You’re late.” she was waving her silk fan at the bed. He quickly noted why; their son was sleeping next to her, curled against her bosom.

“Is he okay?” Overlord moved to the bed, suddenly nervous.

“He’s fine. Just keeping him cool until the window to his room lets in enough cool air so he can sleep under his blankets. Papa said heat was just as bad for babes as the cold.”

Overlord relaxed. He constantly worried his son would get ill. he hated that he worried so much for his family. His wife was smart though, and loved reading texts about child care, as well as experimenting.

Trepan set the fan down a moment and picked the music box up, winding it to play again. “So why were you late?”

“Looking for new investments. The hospital here in Garrus-9 could use improvements in a few areas.” Overlord sat down carefully, undoing his shoes and removing them.

“A sound investment.” Trepan said using her fan to point to the bedside table. “Letter for you. From your brother. He certainly likes to keep up appearances.”

Overlord made an ahh sound, taking the letter and opening it. “Ah, the pet died. How sad.” He tossed the letter away, “I was thinking of going south for a few days. Could you handle me being away?”

Trepan hummed, winding up the box again. “Well its not like you would listen if I said no.”

“I’ll take you with me some time. You can see your brother.” now that Overlord was finally in a more comfortable state of dress he turned and set his hand under his son’s head. he noted the music box was on its last few notes.

“Overlord-”

“Hush let me hold him.” he lifted the babe up, who gurgled and waved his fists. What a healthy son he had. Plump, rosy cheeked. Perfect. He set the boy’s head on his shoulder, rubbing his back gently.

The boy fussed a few moments before calming, clinging to Overlord’s shirt and gurgling in a pleased manner.

“He smiled today.” Trepan said offhandedly, fanning herself now.

“Ohh! Did he? Growing up so fast isn’t he?” Overlord pat his back a few times, “What made him smile?”

“He was looking at me and he smiled.” Trepan rolled onto her back, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned. “He’s still very quite too. So well behaved. Lets hope it stays that way when he gets older.”

Overlord only nodded, petting his son’s black hair. Black like his.. “Lets put him to bed. I’m sure his room is cool enough now.” He wanted to settle in for the night.

Trepan nodded, taking her babe’s foot in hand and kissing his toes. Their son gurgled again and kicked his feet in protest, but soon settled once Trepan let him go.

As Trepan was so under dressed, Overlord did the putting to bed. The room was indeed much cooler. Cold enough that he had to close the window. He put on his son’s sleeping bonnet, and then tucked him in. He gave a soft swat to the mobile, and then returned to his room down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. thank you all who read this this fic and enjoyed it. =)


End file.
